


Haven

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem for a challenge for the DW community fan_flashworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

>  There's a spoiler for "A Rising Thunder" if you squint. The "she" is suppose to be Honor's. My only excuse is its 0300, I'm highly medicated and I can't sleep.

She misses  
Her husband  
And her wife -  
And both her children.   
She misses his touch  
Her quiet words.  
And the peace she   
Finds   
In their Haven.  
But she's become the  
Wielder  
Of Her Kingdom's blade,  
And duty  
Has sent her dancing  
Among the stars.   
So sometimes  
She finds  
Herself dreaming   
In her command chair.   
Of the day  
She can come home.   
But first,  
First she has to topple Sol   
So her Haven  
Will survive. 


End file.
